


caged bird

by rioshika



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, That One AU Where Azura Is A Kpop Idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioshika/pseuds/rioshika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entertainment industry was never easy. Azura Jeon knows that better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caged bird

**Author's Note:**

> There are multiple references to several idols and groups, I'll put them on the ending notes. Kpop was a big part of my life years ago and I'm getting a bit back into it. I'm by no means an expert on this topic, but I've picked up a thing or two.
> 
> Azura is half korean, half greek for the curious ones.
> 
> There's a mention of suicide which becomes a bit relevant, but nothing explicit. Also, misogyny and lots of frustration. This happens before Jonquils and Baby's Breath.

Azura is 3 years old when her father is put on a casket and then burned to ashes, laid to rest in his hometown. She hardly remembers him, but what has stuck on her memory is flashes of a smile and warm eyes. She does remember her mother remaining painfully stoic, not even one tear falling down her face. 

 

She sees a woman and her husband with two little kids, also crying but trying to remain dignified. The little girl waves at her and Azura smiles a little.

 

* * *

 

Her mother starts seeing some businessman, traveling to Germany and England often. She likes the places just fine and the man's children tend to be politely reserved towards her. Although young, she is old enough to be able to tell that her mother may not be happy at all with the man.

 

It's at that age, still amazed by colors and sparkles, that she catches music videos of ladies singing. It's something she would like to do, that she in her own judgement can see herself doing.

 

(Though her mother says, and she quotes, "You're only 9 Azura, you've got time to decide".)

 

* * *

 

(She is scouted at 12 during an audition held at a shopping center, hundreds in line until it is her turn. "You need a bit of work on your dancing and attitude," one of the trainers says, "but you've certainly got talent. Here is my number, go to the company's building to talk about a trainee contract.")

 

Her mother isn't happy at all.

 

* * *

 

Arete leaves South Korea when she is 15 years old and living at the company's dorms alongside other trainees. She had gotten married and Azura was there, but she was close to accomplishing her dream and wouldn't leave with her mother. Things got strained, and eventually Azura adopts the name her father would have chosen for her. (Ahreum feels foreign in her tongue, despite speaking korean all her life, but it distances her from some german asshole in a suit.)

 

Eunji, her roommate, starts fantazising about being in a group together. Powerful dances, "Ahreum's" heavenly voice, "EJ's" boastful raps and fluid melodies that not even the veteran groups would follow. It is all so fleeting and ephemeral, the idea being naïve but lovely all the same.

 

(Hyerim and Minah move in and start training all together. The company seems to have expectations which they are all willing to follow.)

 

* * *

 

When they finally debut as AQUA in frilly dresses and pastel high heels "Ahreum" is 19 and the leader, acknowledged by her vocals and skills as a dancer. Though they don't win anything at shows it is to be expected due to being a new group. The concept of cute and shy is overused, in her own opinion, but their small fanbase appreciates the attempt. (EJ feels awkward in a dress, the heels don't suit her already tall stature, it doesn't match with the fierce image she wanted.)

 

Arete calls her on their debut showcase day, having seen the music video and proud that Azura is getting to do what she wants, step by step, little by little. Camilla sends her regards, surprisingly, and praises her voice. Garon tries to speak with her but Arete knows better and ends the call, saying that it got cut short due to connection. It is a small comfort knowing that at least her mother knows that.

 

"Ahreum" herself doesn't quite like where they currently are. Expecting more would have been foolish, but she knows what happens to groups that don't sell well. (She had seen how AOA and STELLAR had started out as cute and shy, later turning to sexyness because that's what sells. She tries not to think too deeply about it.)

 

* * *

 

The company provides the next concept and Azura is unhappy. The fierce rapper isn't something she can pull off, what with her skinny build and lyrical voice. Eunji looks happier but still holds back for the sake of the others. (Minah and Hyerim, both barely 16 just accept it solemnly as simply another task they have to do. As the oldest, Azura watches in utter horror.) The baggy pants, tight shirts and bandanas feel awkward and she would trade them for a pair of heels and the frilliest dress or tighest hot pant any day, wants it all to go away.

 

During the shows she is vaguely distracted and the audience catches on it as being uninterested. Some media calls her "The Second Coming of Jessica Jung", "The New Ice Princess" and at night all Azura wants to do is cry, but Eunji is sleeping on the next bed and they aren't that close. (They're no Hwayoung and T-ara, thankfully.) It is all so disheartening she wants to pack her things, throw her contract away and leave South Korea once and for all.

 

They don't sell well with the new single either, and Azura knows what's next.

 

* * *

 

Due to a lack of profit they film the next MV in Japan, she suposses locations and personnel are cheaper there. The "sexy" concept isn't something she is no stranger to, having seen groups built around that entire idea. The song is nice, if Azura thinks about it, but the feeling does not go away. The brightly colored tights, oversized sweaters, tiny shorts and high heels provide some sense of familiarity; she knows the formula, how it goes, a simple wink and a move of her hip can make the audience go wild, this is their chance-

 

What Azura doesn't know how to deal with is the model she works with for the video. He probably has the most beautiful violet eyes she has ever seen, seems genuinely excited to work with AQUA. "Ahreum", always painfully cold and dettached breaks momentarily the façade and asks her manager the name of the man. ("Shingaki Suzukaze, older than her by a handful of years, freelance modeling, rumor has it he is a twin".) Their scenes together mostly consist of school-like shots in hallways, stolen glances and accidental touches. It makes her truly blush, not just acting, Eunji teasingly says how good of an actress she is.

 

He does not speak korean and she does not speak japanese beyond a few practical phrases very badly pronounced, so any chance of getting to know him are cut short- until her manager introduces them in english, something she can actually speak. He lived in England, went back to Japan with his brother, only tries to get by (and it is so unlike her, she loves it). Before they can continue speaking, her manager says they are done for the day, a warning.

 

Part of her contract says no dating, no controversies, the purity fanboys want untouched. (She vaguely recalls a japanese idol unleashing a hell of a burn in the topic of the "love ban", the backlash Taeyeon and Tiffany received when news of their relationships with some male idols popped up.) The sad realization comes and Azura slips her "Ahreum" façade back on. It is so much easier to deal with things by not dealing with them. A thought refuses to leave her mind.

 

She has never fallen in love.

 

* * *

 

Eunji is all over the media. Blackmailing, some photos around the net, an actor thrown in, another actress accused of the same. The names escape her but Azura is terrified, looks at the comments of their latest video ("And I'll let you love me love me, boy // So love me love me" suddenly sounds cringeworthy, despite liking it just fine a month ago) and sees how everyone calls Eunji a whore, a slut, how could she dare do that- Azura closes the tab. It is too much, she still hasn't forgotten her japanese model (the "You can call me Kaze" in that posh accent), Eunji doesn't deserve that.

 

Before anyone can blink, Eunji's contract is terminated on the spot, pulled out from the group before more damage can be done. Hyelim tries to fill in for her in the shows for the rap, Minah does her singing, but Azura can tell the girls are terrified by the backlash on social media. "Ahreum" once again is called out for being uncaring, even when Azura is breaking down from the stress.

 

The sales, that had been looking better, drop to an all time low.

 

* * *

 

Han Eun Ji commits suicide the next month. The netizens say it was to be expected.

 

* * *

 

As a last resort, the company makes AQUA debut in Japan even with their broken japanese and one less member. Their teachers do their best, but there's not much to be done. Azura had almost hoped Suzukaze was hired to be their teacher, but she drops the idea immediately and focuses on the katakana in front of her, tries to forget about a tall girl with a bright smile and a model with beautiful eyes.

 

Before they can even go to a show, people start calling them Perfume copycats, right from the music style to fashion. Azura is just so tired of it she lets them be, lets them call her "Ice Princess" or "Jessica Jung The 2nd". It is so draining and she is far more tired than the average 21 year old. It isn't fair and it isn't right, if someone asks her, she wants AQUA disbanded as it should have with Eunji's departure and subsequent death. She doesn't even care about being an idol anymore, the dream so distant and foreign to her it almost feels like someone else's (which is why she created the "Ahreum" persona for the camera, she reminds herself).

 

Hyerim and Minah are younger than her, barely 18, surely they can make it onto another group. Eunji would have been 20. Azura gave AQUA three years of her life; to the company, ten. She wants them back.

 

* * *

 

Her contract is finished at 22 and she leaves South Korea as she should have with Arete years ago. Now she has no money and serves coffee, but it's such a nice change of pace from the constant schedules she used to have.

 

Ahreum says goodbye, and Azura is free.

**Author's Note:**

> *AOA: Girlgroup, acronym for "Ace of Angels". Started with a heavenly concept, moved onto sexy ones because they weren't selling well.  
> *STELLAR: Girlgroup, more or less the same as AOA.  
> *"The Second Coming of Jessica Jung"/"Ice Princess": Jessica is a former member of popular girlgroup Girl's Generation/SNSD. She was known for looking cold and dettached, particularly towards her fellow group members. Aparently she was known as "Ice Princess", but don't quote me on that. Also, high emphasis on vocals.  
> *Hwayoung and T-ara: Bullying fiasco during 2012(?). Hwayoung was pulled out suddenly from T-ara, her company claiming she wasn't cooperating with the group, later "evidence" of bullying from the other members towards Hwayoung surfaced.  
> *SNSD's Taeyeon: Dated/is dating(?) EXO's Baekhyun. To say the fangirls reacted badly is an understatement.  
> *SNSD's Tiffany: Dated/is dating(?) 2PM's Nickhun. Ditto for Taeyeon.  
> *Japanese Idol and Love Ban: I don't remember her name, but I came to know it when a post around Tumblr with the mentioned "burn" showed up on my dash.  
> *What happens to Eunji is similar to what happened to GLAM's Dahee (the group eventually disbanded). Dahee is still alive and well, though.


End file.
